Battle Unlimited
by Happy Beauty Yoshimi
Summary: You've got to battle your soul and heart to win, includig to eliminate your obsticals. Some will give up, while others will rise to the top. Are you game?


Disclaimer: Happy Beauty Yoshimi does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Summary: You've got to battle your soul and heart to win, including eliminating your obstacles. Some will give up, while others will rise to the top. Are you game?  
  
Two girls sat on the roof of a plain white house that blended in with every other house on the block. On was staring up at the sky, with a cold and distant look on her face, while another was writing contently in her journal.  
  
"I going to miss it," the girl scribbling in her journal said, suddenly.  
  
"Miss what?" the other said, as she changed her gaze from the sky, to her friend. Her green eyes sparkled under the moonlight, and her pale skin gave her almost a ghostly look. What made her look even more ghostly, was the contrast between her raven black hair, and her skin.  
  
"The place. people. everything," the other said, in a small voice.  
  
"No," 'Raven' said quickly, causing the other's eyes to widen. But instead of having 'Raven' explain herself. she just smiled.  
  
'Blonde' looked at her strangely and wondered what was wrong with her friend. 'Usually, Reiko-chan is screaming in excitement. but today. she seems so sad.' Blonde thought, wishing for her friend's happiness. She glanced at Reiko and then went back to writing in her journal.  
  
"I know what you're thinking," Reiko said suddenly. "Yoshimi-chan, I maybe sad, but not because we're leaving. it's because I know something's going to happen. and it's not going to be pleasant."  
  
Yoshimi get again stopped writing and looked at Reiko. She knew her friend was never wrong about those types of things, but she always prayed that she was. She may have been the loud-mouthed, and slightly 'crazy' one of their small group, but nothing made her sadder, then to see her friends in this type of mood.  
  
For about 10 minutes, both gazed at the stars in absolute silence, until Yoshimi glanced at the small, golden watch on her thin wrist. She began to curse time, for she was already half an hour past curfew. "Reiko- chan, I've got to get home, or else, momma's going to get angry," Yoshimi said as she smiled sweetly. She hopped off of the roof, and waved at Reiko, who had gone back to staring at the stars. She crossed the street, and ran inside her house, from the back door, only to be hugged to death by her mother.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two girls stood in front of "Kennedy Airport" tapping their left foot, wondering where their friends could possibly be. One girl could be seen shouting about how bad tardiness was, while the other would begin to list of all the times that the first girl was late.  
  
"Well. there was Reiko's birthday. my sleepover. and Yoshimi's pool party," the girl said as she twirled a strand of her long, silky raven- black hair. "Besides Ichi-chan we came half an hour early."  
  
Ichi blinked for a moment, and then sweat dropped. 'Count on Penny-chan to use my own words against me' Ichi thought with a small smile on her face. Her eyes suddenly sparkled, as she saw two figures approach. One of the blonde's was giggling happily, while the other was pretended as if she didn't know the blonde.  
  
"YOSHIMI!! REIKO!! OVER HERE!!" Penny shouted, causing Ichi to fall over from the noise level. Reiko and Yoshimi snickered as Ichi got up and glared at the group.  
  
"What is it? Make fun of the pretty one day?" Ichi said sniffling.  
  
"No," Penny said smirking, "Because then everyone would be making fun of me, the pretty one."  
  
Ichi stuck her tongue out at everyone, and Reiko couldn't resist saying, "Don't stick your tongue out, unless you intend to use it." Ichi eyes widened as she immediately shoved her tongue back into her mouth, while Penny and Yoshimi were cracking up so bad, that they had tears rolling down their eyes.  
  
Penny and Yoshimi got up off the floor when they noticed people staring at them. They grabbed their suitcases, and followed after Ichi and Reiko who were already standing in line to get their stuff scanned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wooooooow," Reiko, Ichi and Penny said as they stared at their new home. It was a white Victorian mansion, with a huge garden, an outdoor pool, and thousands of maids and butlers waiting for their every command.  
  
Yoshimi grinned happily and thanked the gods that her family was rich. She loved living in style, especially when she was living away from her parents. The front gates swung open, and she began skipping along the long path that lead to the front door. The other three girls continued to gap at the building, and soon regained themselves and followed after her.  
  
"Hello, Seishin-san," a balding butler said as he opened to front door and bowed to Yoshimi and her friends. Yoshimi bowed back, and the butler allowed them in. Ichi's eyes widened as she ran to the pool table, dragging a whimpering Penny behind her.  
  
Reiko wandered off to the huge television screen and began watching tapes or Rurouni Kenshin. Yoshimi blinked at the girls and wondered how they could get so accustomed to the rich life, but the shrugged and ran upstairs to check her emails.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yoshimi screamed insanely, causing the other girls to stop what they were doing and run upstairs.  
  
"WHAT IS IT?!!? YOU INTERRUPTED ME WATCHING RUROUNI KENSHIN, NOW YOU MUST DIE!!" Reiko shouted giving Yoshimi the classic death glare. Yoshimi stared at her with innocent red eyes, praying that she wouldn't get a thrashing for interrupting Reiko and her "sacred shows."  
  
Penny ignored the two friends classic fighting match and stared at Yoshimi's computer screen. "Dear Seishin Yoshimi and friends, this is a special invitation to Battle Unlimited, a duel monster tournament, hosted by Kaiba Seto. We would very much like it if you came. Come and pick your duel disk personally at Kaiba Land. Thank You, Kaiba Seto," Penny read as Ichi squealed.  
  
"We got invited to Battle Unlimited.. YAY!!!" Ichi said as she glomped Reiko, who blinked and stopped shouting at Yoshimi.  
  
"W-w-hat?!?!" Reiko stuttered.  
  
"WHY DO YOU THINK I WAS SCREAMING?!!" Yoshimi shouted as she grabbed Ichi's hand and they began doing a "happy dance." Penny shrugged and swatted Reiko lightly, pulling her out of her daydream. The two stared at each other, and second later, 4 girls could be seen dancing around Yoshimi's room like crazy morons.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
"Hello, and welcome to Kaiba Land," an automatic voice said as Ichi bounced in with her twin braids swinging happily. She had light brown hair that looked extremely shiny under the bright lighting, and her blue eyes looked even brighten.  
  
Penny ran into Kaiba Land seconds after Ichi, panting heavily. "Ichi- chan, we told you to wait for us," Penny said in between pants.  
  
Minutes later, Yoshimi and Reiko walked in, to find Penny and Ichi playing contently with their duel disk systems. Ichi looked up for a second, and then ran over to them. "Guys, you better hurry up, the systems are going really fast," Ichi said, as she rushed them to walk faster.  
  
Yoshimi and Reiko continued at their slow pace, until they arrived at the counter. "Hello, miss, I'm Nagisa Reiko and that's Seishin Yoshimi," Reiko said as she pointed to herself and Yoshimi. "We're here to pick up the duel disk systems for Battle Unlimited.  
  
The woman at the desk looked through a list that hung off of a clipboard, and crossed Yoshimi and Reiko's names of the list. She pulled out a box from under the desk and handed some random systems to the two girls. They walked off staring at their systems like it was gold. From that moment, they knew that they would do anything to win.. Anything..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Welcome to Battle Unlimited," Kaiba said as he made his classic arrival with the helicopter. Many people rolled their eyes at him, but he ignored them. "Just to let you know, this is going to be exactly like Battle City, except there will be no Shadow Realm shit."  
  
As soon as Kaiba finished his speech everyone began to split up, and minutes later everyone had cleared out except for Ichi, Yoshimi, Reiko and Penny. "Well are we going to split up?" Ichi asked.  
  
"I think we should," Reiko said. "And we can meet at Burger Palace in about 2 hours, or so."  
  
"I think she's right," Yoshimi and Penny said, nodding her head as if to make a point. Everyone stood in silence for a moment, and finally decided to split up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Penny wandered around looking for someone easy to duel. She suddenly felt more pumped to duel then usual, like something inside her was waiting to be released. It had been happening for the past month, every time she dueled she would get a strange feeling in her gut, but it would disappear as soon as she finished the duel. She began to ignore it, and just thought it was excitement, but now she wasn't so sure.  
  
"I challenge you to a duel!!" someone shouted, breaking her out of her train of thoughts. Penny spun around quickly and looked at her first challenger.  
  
"I believe your name is Espa Roba. am I correct?" Penny said in calm voice as she pulled out her deck, and put it in its respective slot.  
  
"Heh." Espa said as he pulled out his duel disk system that already had everything set up. "Prepare to lose. You're move."  
  
Penny sighed at her opponent's cockiness as they both drew five cards. (Okay people just to let you know.. I'm playing by the regular rules and not by the shows rules) She drew her sixth card and looked at her hand. Mirror Force, Wing Weaver, Wall of Illusion, Mystical Elf, Remove Trap and Magic Jammer. She put Wall of Illusion in defense mode (ATK: 1000 DEF: 1850) and then placed Magic Jammer and Mirror Force down on the field. "I end my turn," she said simply, as Espa drew his sixth card.  
  
"I play Mechanicalchaser in attack mode (ATK: 1850 DEF: 800) and I also use Mystical Space Typhoon and I destroy your." Espa said as he chose a random one. The holographic card flipped over and turned out to be Magic Jammer. Penny's face remained impassive, though inside she was sighing in relief. "I have my Mechanicalchaser attack your face down card."  
  
Wall of Illusion flipped over, and being that it had the same defense as Mechanicalchaser had attack, neither got any life points were affected. "Ha! You fell for my trap. I activate Wall of Illusions effect. The monster attacking Wall of Illusion is returned to its owner's hand," Penny said smirking.  
  
Espa began naming off curses under his breath. He sighed and said reluctantly, "I end my turn."  
  
Penny drew a card from her hand. Summoned Skull (ATK: 2500 DEF: 1500) She put on a poker face, trying not to let Espa know that she had an advantage. "I sacrifice Wall of Illusion for Summoned Skull," Penny said as Wall of Illusion vanished and in its place Summoned Skull appeared. "DIRECT ATTACK!!" Summoned Skull send a thunder based attack at Espa, and his life points dropped to 1500 while Penny's remained at 4000.  
  
Espa glared daggers at her as she said, "I finish my turn, and I do hope that you draw something that you'll at least be able to put in defense mode." Espa drew a card and grinned.  
  
"I use Change of Heart and take control of your Summoned Skull," he said as his grin grew bigger. "I also put a card face down in defense mode. SUMMONED SKULL ATTACK HER LIFE POINTS!!" Summoned Skull sent a thunder attack at Penny, but it stopped and the Summoned Skull was destroyed. "What happened?!"  
  
Penny flipped over her face down card to reveal Mirror Force. "So much for that plan, ne?" Penny said smirking.  
  
"At least I got rid of your Summoned Skull," Espa shot back as he ended his turn.  
  
Penny drew a card, and got Ookazi. "I use Ookazi, and that takes a chunk of your life points, bring it down to 700. I also play a face down defense card and end my turn," Penny grinned. This was going to be an easy duel. and she could tell.  
  
Espa drew a card and smirked. "I sacrifice my face down card, Jinzo #7 for Machine King (ATK: 2200 DEF: 2000) in attack mode," Espa said as his face down card disappeared and in its place appeared Machine King. "ATTACK HER FACE DOWN CARD!!" Her card flipped over to reveal Mystical Elf. The elf opened its mouth for a second, but was destroyed by Machine King the next. "I end my turn."  
  
Penny drew a card and practically jumped up in joy. "I use the magic card, Monster Reborn to bring back my Summoned Skull," Penny shouted happily as the electric skull appeared. "ATTACK HIS MACHINE KING!!" The machine monster was blown to bits and Espa's life points dropped to 400.  
  
Espa glared at Penny as he stared at her life points. 'How can she still have 4000 life points when I have 400. she's a newbie. she shouldn't be such a great duelist.' Espa thought as he drew a card. "I place a card in defense mode, and put another card down, ending my turn," he said, praying that the fates weren't on Penny's side.  
  
Penny sighed in boredom, wondering when the duel would finally end and drew her card. "I summon Dark Elf in attack mode (ATK: 2000 DEF: 800)-" Penny said but was cut short by Espa.  
  
"And I activate my trap card, Trap Hole, destroying your Dark Elf," Espa grinned.  
  
"Hm. no matter. SUMMONED SKULL ATTACK HIS FACE DOWN CARD!!" Penny shouted as Espa's card flipped over to reveal Disk Magician (ATK: 1350 DEF: 1000) and they both watched the card get wiped out. "I end my turn."  
  
Espa drew a card, and hopelessly put it face down in defense mode. He sighed as he accepted the fact that he would be defeated in his next turn and he would have to give up his Cyber-Tech Alligator.  
  
Penny pitied her opponent as she drew her card. La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp. (ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000) "I summon La Jinn in attack mode," Penny said. "SUMMONED SKULL ATTACK HIS FACE DOWN CARD!!" The Summoned Skull sent his finally attack at a card, to reveal Giga-Tech Wolf (ATK: 1200 DEF: 1400) and the card was blown away. "NOW LA JINN ATTACK HIS LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY!!" Penny said as Espa's life points finally dropped to 0 and he fell to the floor is shock.  
  
"Here," Espa said as he got up off the floor and walked over to her. He grabbed her hand and but the Cyber-Tech Alligator. (ATK: 2500 DEF: 1600) "It's yours."  
  
"Uuh. oh. thank you," Penny said as she smiled at him, and put the card in her deck. "Don't worry, you're card will be put to good use." And with that, Penny bowed to Espa Roba, and began walking towards Burger Palace, to wait for her friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yoshimi wandered around for a while, not really in the mood the challenge anyone just yet. She may have been excited about being qualified for Battle Unlimited, but that didn't mean that she wanted to pick the wrong person, and lose on her first duel.  
  
She decided that instead of dueling right away, she looked at every store she passed by. Boutique, Grocery, and. weapon? Yoshimi stopped and stared at the weapon shop, that was completely empty, and she felt herself drawn to the shop. She felt herself walking down the street, and opening the door to the shop.  
  
At the counter, was a woman in late 50s. "Hello, may I help you?" the woman asked politely.  
  
"Oh." Yoshimi said as she blushed sheepishly. "No. I'm just going to look around." The woman nodded her head in understand, and flipped open a magazine, leaving Yoshimi to explore the small shop.  
  
The shop had fading white walls, and a dulling wooden floor. Though, surprising enough, the swords, daggers and other weapons, shined as if they were just newly polished. She went up to a wall that had millions of different types of katanas hanging from it. She ran her pointer finger along the blade of a katana with a dragonhead handle, and watched as a small cut appeared on her finger. 'Sharp, aren't you?' She thought as she put her finger in her mouth, and tried to stop the blood from flowing.  
  
She then proceeded to move on to other weapons. She picked up a bow and arrow and began toying with it for a moment, and then put it down. She went to the daggers and stared at how the golden handles shined brightly under the dim lighting.  
  
She finally turned her attention to the last item in the shop; her eyes sparkled. There stood a beautiful golden staff that had rings hanging from the edges. On top of the staff, was a huge orb that had a golden scarab carved into it. The staff itself was almost the same height as Yoshimi and had a long thin handle. On the handle was strange writing carved into it, but she paid not attention to them, for now anyway.  
  
She picked up the staff and began to twirl it around like a baton until she heard the woman at the counter speak. "I see that you're very fond of that one, aren't you? Well, you're in luck, it's only 200 yen," the woman said.  
  
"Really?" Yoshimi asked, excitedly. She pulled out her "Dark Magician Girl" wallet, and handed the woman the money. She walked out of the store, twirling the baton happily.  
  
Her spirits boosted, Yoshimi couldn't wait to duel someone, and looked around excitedly for her prey, until she spotted a pale looking man with piercing all over his face. "Hi," she said walking over to him. "Wanna duel?"  
  
The man looked up at her for a moment, and nodded his head. In a mystical voice, that sounded almost like a whisper he said, "I.. will. not. lose."  
  
Both of them drew 5 cards, and Strings drew his sixth. "I use Graceful Charity and draw 3 cards, and put Hane-Hane and Dimensional Warrior in the graveyard," Strings said in an eerie voice. "Then, I put this card in defense mode, and put another card down. I end my turn."  
  
Yoshimi stared at her hand. Dark Magician Girl, Man-Eater Bug, Horn of the Unicorn, Spirit of the Harp and Just Desserts. She drew her sixth card, which turned out to be Reinforcements. "I put one card down in defense mode, and put two other cards down," Yoshimi said, grinning in her usual cheery way. "I end my turn."  
  
Strings continued to stare blankly at her and drew his sixth card. "I use Tremendous Fire," he said flipping over one of his face down cards. "You're life points go down to 3000, while mine goes down to 3500. I then sacrifice Witch of the Black Forest (ATK: 1100 DEF: 1200) for Summoned Skull (ATK: 2500 DEF: 1500). That allows me to take Dimension Warrior from my deck. Summoned Skull. attack." The Summoned Skull sent a thunder attack at Yoshimi's face down card, and it flipped over to reveal Man-Eater Bug (ATK: 450 DEF: 600). String's eyes widened at Yoshimi chose to destroy his Summoned Skull. "I end my turn."  
  
Yoshimi grinned as she drew a card. Mirror Force. She placed the mirror force face down on the field, and put Spirit of the Harp in defense mode. "I end my turn," she said simply.  
  
Strings drew another card and put a card down in defense mode. "You're turn," he said simply.  
  
Yoshimi drew a card, as she pondered about what Strings was planning. Change of Heart. "I use Change of Heart to take control of your face down card," she said as the card appeared in front of her and she was able to see that it was Penguin Soldier. (ATK: 750 DEF: 500) "I then Sacrifice your Penguin Soldier for Dark Magician Girl (ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700), and have it attack your life points directly bringing it down to 1500. I then, end my turn."  
  
Strings drew a card and set it face down in defense mode on the field. He also then put down another face down card and ended his turn.  
  
Yoshimi blinked and drew a card. "I use Raigeki-" Yoshimi said, but was interrupted when Strings forced one of his face down cards face up, to reveal Magic Jammer. But, as a chain, Yoshimi used Just Desserts, which brought Strings' life points down to 500. "Dark Magician Girl attack!!" She said as she watched the Bistro Butcher be destroyed. (ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000) "I end my turn."  
  
Strings drew a card and then played it. "I use Dark Hole to destroy your Dark Magician Girl, and your-" he said as he waited to see what defense monster she had put down. "Spirit of the Harp (ATK: 800 DEF: 2000). I then summon Dark Elf, and end my turn."  
  
Yoshimi sighed and was thankful for Dark Elf's special effect. If you attacked you'd have to give up 1000 of your own life points, and thankfully Strings only had 500. Yoshimi drew a card and used it. "I use Ookazi, and bring your life points down to zero," Yoshimi grinned happily, finally glad that she had won. "That means your Summoned Skull is mine!!"  
  
"I. lost.?" Strings said as he handed over his rare card, and watched his ex-opponent skip off happily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I have foreseen our duel, and I have found myself coming out victorious," Isis said as she stepped in front of Reiko.  
  
"Huh?" Reiko asked, utterly confused. "Ohh. you wanna duel? Fine, but don't cry when I kick your butt." Isis just smirked in an all-knowing manner.  
  
"I have predicted that you will going first," Isis said as they both drew five cards and Reiko drew her sixth. Fissure, Heavy Storm, Mystical Elf, Swordstalker, Dark Hole, and Man-Eater Bug. "I place one card face down in defense mode, and put another card down," Reiko said carelessly as she ended her turn.  
  
Isis drew her sixth card and then used Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Reiko's face down card, Fissure. She then summoned Dunames Dark Witch (ATK: 1800 DEF: 105), and attacked Reiko's defense monster, Man-Eater Bug (ATK: 450 DEF: 600). Reiko, of course decided to destroy Dunames. She then put a magic/trap card face down on the field and ended her turn.  
  
Reiko then drew a card. Magician of Black Chaos. She then used Heavy Storm and destroyed Isis' face down card, Magic Jammer, and then put Mystical Elf (ATK: 800 DEF: 2000) in defense mode. "I end my turn," Reiko said.  
  
Isis drew a card and then used Pot of Greed. She then put Dark Hole on the field and destroyed Reiko's Mystical Elf. She then summoned Neo, the Magic Swordsman (ATK: 1700 DEF: 1000), and direct attacked bring Reiko's life points down to 2300. She then ended her turn.  
  
Reiko drew a card and then used her Dark Hole to destroy Neo, the Magic Swordsman. She then summoned Gemini Elf (ATK: 1900 DEF: 900) and direct attacked, bringing Isis' life points down to 2100. She then proceeded to end her turn. 'Damn this is a close match, but I better not lose to this crackpot'. Reiko thought and laughed mentally at her own remark.  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Well that's it for this chapter. if you wanna find out what happens next. then you best read and review. for Kami-sama's sake. 


End file.
